Sweetly Delicious
by Eydisie
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushi & Reader - One hot day at Atsushi's house, you ask Atsushi what it feels like to enter the zone. He shows you, with a little help of whip cream.


AAANND another late prompt. AAANNDD an apology. Joy I am so sorry, please don't hate me. Hope this still meets your expectations even if this was published late. I'M SO SORRYY. I'm trying to get back on track. (Meanwhile… /is trying to publish four requests at the same time) Btw, I saw this fanart of Murasakibara eating candy and he looks hot? HOW? Like he was in a daze or something while eating. Neheh. Guess what else he'll be eating. I got all my inspiration from that one fanart but I can't find it anymore ;_; You guys should find it for me :D Next up will be the Kise Ryota lemon ayeeeee.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket or Murasakibara Atsushi. Or you :D

* * *

"Hey, Atsushi, what's it like?" You ask the giant looming above you. Your head is snug on his lap as you watch him munch on a variety of snacks. Because of the heat in his house, his hair is messily tied back into a ponytail. His family is out, and you gladly came over after Murasakibara texted you. Lavender orbs drift down to your face.

"What?" he responds in the middle of chewing.

"To be in the zone."

He blinks, and after a few moments, his attention goes back to the TV. "Well, I can easily enter the zone when I'm with you." He says it so casually; his words drawl out in such a lazy manner. But it squeezes your heart, because Murasakibara rarely says sweet things.

Let's face it - he's not romantic. You two rarely go out on dates, and if you do, it's only to buy candy. Most of the time, your outings consist of him acting childish and you feeling like a mom. Though in secrecy, his childlike demeanor forms into an unexplainable love for you. It comes out randomly, and it certainly reveals itself during your lovemaking. But maybe that's what makes Murasakibara charming. He is different from others. And most of all, he likes giving his attention to you.

"Do you need something?" Murasakibara asks. It is that question which makes you realize that you were unconsciously staring at him, and he was staring back. You smile. "No, nothing."

The staring prolongs. And Murasakibara opens his mouth again. "Did you want me to show you?"

You are taken back by his statement. You weren't given the chance to reply and his lips are already gliding across yours. You have no hesitation in kissing him back. Your hand wraps at the nape of his neck, pushing him deeper against your lips. The kiss ends quickly. You sit up and get your head off his lap. When you turn your head, Murasakibara is walking towards the fridge. He pulls out whip cream, twirls it his hand, and returns to the couch.

"Are you serious..?" You mutter. It was expected he'd have some kind of fetish relating to sweets but he'd never used anything until now. He pushes you down on the couch and lifted your shirt to your shoulders. You're not wearing a bra, which Murasakibara takes in the sight delightfully. He then peels off your pants and underwear, prys your legs open, and sprays whip cream right on your core. You gasp and the cold, strange feeling of it. He throws the can over his shoulder and heaves your legs up to your stomach. When his mouth comes in contact with your core, you lose it.

Murasakibara's watching you with those eyes - those eyes that you can't bear because he's making sounds that seems like you're oh so delicious against his tongue. The vibration has you endlessly moaning. You cover your eyes with the back of your hand. Murasakibara tears that hand away and growls, "Don't look away from me." You toes curl and you let out a whimper. That command leaves you breathless. His tongue drags along the bundle of nerves. He begins sucking, biting, _eating _you, memorizing your taste. You are his favorite candy, and he won't share you with anyone else. You want to close your eyes because the pleasure is becoming all too great. Your climax is gradually building. You try holding it in but with Murasakibara moving his mouth and the intensity in his eyes, you want to let go.

However, Murasakibara stops before you could and unzips his pants. He leaves the denim hanging on his waist. His lips are gleaming, and sort of bruised. His big form springs up, and your eyes immediately snap down to it. Murasakibara is painfully aching to be inside you. You're wild with anticipation to be filled. He does exactly that. In one smooth stroke, he rolls inside you, capturing your lips to drown out the upcoming pain. Your visions is blurred with tears as you gasp inside Murasakibara's mouth. He stays still, even if he wants to ravish you because you're so tightly clenched around him.

"A-Atsushi…" You say with a struggled whisper. You are still trying to adjust. Murasakibara grabs a fistful of your hair to fight the need to move. His arm curl around your waist and he waits. You can feel him throbbing, precum escaping from inside and streaming down your thigh.

Murasakibara leans over and breathes out on your ear, "I want to fuck you so much it hurts." It is that one phrase that momentarily removes the feeling of your pain. "Go ahead and do it."

Murasakibara doesn't start slow. His thrusts are fast and painful. His cock is buried so deep inside you, your only option is to cling onto him and scream out. The pain becomes pleasure and you're losing all your senses; so is he. Murasakibara's instincts replace everything.. He becomes animalistic - a predator who can't get enough of you. His haste is passionate and fulfilling. Murasakibara groans out your name as if it's the only word he knows. Your voice is in the process of becoming hoarse, but neither one of you care. It feels so good; Murasakibara's muscled body pressing you down on the couch. It is masochistic how being helpless turns you on.

Your nails dig onto Murasakibara's back and he hisses, but continues to pound into you. The grip of his arm around your waist becomes tighter. All too quickly, he bursts into you, leaving a warm sensation in your stomach. You follow after him and drag your nails down his back.

The room is filled with heavy pants. Murasakibara flips your bodies over and you are splayed on top of his body, with him still inside you. His hands are drifting down your back.

"Did you notice?" Murasakibara asks.

You raise a brow. "What do you mean?"

Murasakibara blinks back at you, engulfing your ass. "I was in the zone."

You shake your head and chuckle. "I was too busy enjoying what you were doing to me. Plus, you didn't have to prove it to me y'know."

"Then… Wanna go for another round?"


End file.
